A new start
by thewhorecrux
Summary: Katherine's dead, Elena's a vampire. She comes back after 45 years.  What will Damon and Stefan do? Stefan/Caroline, Damon/Elena
1. Chapter 1

**Show:Vampire Diaries**  
**Pairing: Damon/Elena**  
**Rating: T **

**I'll try to update the other stores :3 who watched the latest vampire diaries?**

* * *

I forgot what it felt like to be back, things have changed. After I left… more like ran away. The buildings were slightly different, and more futuristic. I watched as the time and people grow old and watched as the civilization of the world… get better. I've been in this world, for quite a long time, never thought that this is what it felt like to be in the sidelines, and watch the people you love, and care for… grow old. Then there is me… forever 18. It's kind of sad, I know…

I left because of some… weird circumstances that I never thought, I will have. Then there's the decision part that I forcefully tried to stop, where I had to choose between the two brothers. I loved him so much, and then there was he… I started loving him too. I knew what my decision was, but I had to leave. In order, to protect my friends and the people I love. It had been what? 45 years?

Never thought that I would find myself in front of my old house, the place where I grew up, the place where I first walked… just simply staring at it. I heard footsteps and I heard heartbeats. I just sighed in relief, it's nice to know that at least after I left, someone took care of this house. It may not have been my house, house with my real parents, but this is where I was born… I missed this place.

It's so good to be back in Mystic Falls, hopefully I won't see _them._ I'm not ready yet. There are too many complications… that I need to handle step by step. This is the first step I'm taking; I hope that Aunt Jenna would be happy to see me. Then it hit me like a train, how could I leave and miss the things that'd happen here? I regretted it all, but knowing that they're all safe, is worth it all.

I could hear the bickering that was currently going on inside, they were fighting about dinner. Ha-ha typical Jenna, always worrying about what to eat and what to wear, it's like being here 45 years ago. How much did I miss?

I slowly walked to the door thinking of words to say when they see me… What should I say? "Hi Aunt Jenna, it's been 45 years and I'm back" or "Hey, I'm really sorry that I ran away like, I'm so happy to see that you're all okay, I'm a vampire now by the way?" When I was in front of the door, I felt myself feel nervous, but I can easily shut my emotions off, like he said. This is the best thing about being a vampire; I can choose what I want to feel. I raise my hand, and for a second I felt my own hesitation. But thanks to my vampire shutting off emotions thing, I was able to raise it. I raised it and then what? I stared at door for a minute, thinking about things… Somehow I found willpower inside me to knock on the door. I gently knocked at the door; I was used to come in and out.

I heard the bickering stop, and footsteps come towards me. I could hear their breathing… like they ran a marathon, they probably were too old, that their bickering consumed most of their energies.

When the door opened, I was shocked but what I saw. I couldn't even find Jenna inside of the woman in front of me. She was old, lines covered her face, but her eyes are still full of motherly love that I always saw, and always admired. I smiled at her, a smile of sadness. She just stared at me for a moment, and then I saw shock ran through her face, the only words that she was able to say were…

"Elena Gilbert…" she said, with gasps clear in her voice.

I just smiled at her; I didn't know what to say. Then I saw a man inside the house, he looked like Jenna, his face covered with aging lines, but I was sure that was Alaric, they might've hooked up after I left. I always rooted for their undying love. Alaric's face when he saw me was full of confusion and then shock. His face mirrored by Jenna. Then Alaric stepped beside Jenna, and grabbed her shoulders that were already shaking with shock. This was a bad idea; I might give Jenna a heart attack.

"Look, I get it. You don't have to invite me in, I understand." I started.

They both shook their heads, and Jenna said, "You have to be kidding me Elena, I trust you with more than my life. Get your ass in her, young lady you have a lot of explaining to do."

I frowned at the last part, guess I have to explain to them first.

"It's good to see you again, Elena." Alaric said, with pity in his eyes.

He knows that I didn't want this life, and he knows that I have suffered quite a lot. I missed this teacher of mine, or I'll call him my uncle from now on…

"Hey… I've got my bags in my car, I'll just bring it to the hotel and I'll come back okay? I just wanted to see… the house…" again, I shot them my smile…

My car wasn't that much expensive it's like any car you see on the roads. I don't want to stand out much, so I just bought a Honda Civic. Well if you compare it to the cars nowadays it's crappy I might say, but I love this car.

"What are you talking about? Elena Gilbert this is your house, go get your stuff and put it in here. You're going to stay here as long as you want." Jenna insisted.

I missed this side of her, the stubborn part of her. Why did I leave this town again?

Alaric went back inside of the house, talking to someone, I heard the voice of the person he was talking to. It was masculine and a voice full of authority. I raised an eyebrow at Jenna, "You have a son?" I asked.

"Yes… his name is Carl. He's an anthropologist." Jenna beamed proudly.

I just smiled at her, and went back to my car and grabbed my stuffs. It wasn't heavy and it wasn't full. I might go to the Grill later and check things out. I hope that no one was there to remember me, it would suck to have an old lady shouting 'ELENA GILBERT, THE GIRL WHO RAN AWAY 45 YEARS AGO, IS BACK!'

"You want help, Elena? I can get Carl to help you." Jenna offered.

"Aunt Jenna, I'm a vampire. I am strong, I can carry this don't worry." I laughed out loud.

"Oh… right." Jenna said.

"It's fine Jenna." I smiled at her.

A man appeared behind Jenna, he was a fine looking man. He looked a lot like Alaric, and his eyes were, I'm sure, from Jenna. He looked educated, more like a professor from Harvard or something. I'm guessing he's Carl, my cousin. He was dressed in a suit… I just smiled at him, and didn't say anything. I wasn't sure if he knew about vampires and I wouldn't risk of mentioning or even telling him about it, I don't want to risk it. Any person that knows about vampires is in grave danger, and it doesn't always end well. Look at me now. I sighed at that part.

"Uhmm, hi. I'm Carl and you are?" Carl said, trying to be polite and all.

I shot Jenna a look that asked if he knew anything. She just gave me a smile and said, "Carl this is Elena, the one I'm always talking to you about."

I raised an eyebrow with this, what could they possible talk about me? But my focus was on his reaction, he looked not too surprise like he was used to it… Well, isn't this great? He must be like Alaric a normal human on day and a vampire bad-ass hunter at night. I just gave him one of those smiles of mine, one that doesn't make sense; you wouldn't know if it is happy or sad.

"Hi." Was the only word I can say?

Carl was about to open his mouth to say something but Jenna interrupted him, "This will be a long talk, but before that. Elena, you need to put your things in your room."

"My room?" I asked, did they keep my room?

"Yeah sweetie, I always kept your room… I just can't let it… go." Jenna shot me her sad smile.

"I'm sorry."

"Let's talk about this later. Go put your stuffs up to your room."

I obediently did what I was told; I went straight to my room. On my way, I saw Jeremy's room, the place where he died… And when I finally reached my room, I opened the door slowly, hesitant at first, but I managed. It looked like, what it looked like before… It was still my room. Oh God, I can't even explain how much I love Jenna right now. But this room brought back too much history… of _him_.

Damn, I have to get over him. I placed my stuffs beside my bed, my old bed, where I used to sleep 45 years ago… I went straight down stairs not using my vamp speed. I'm not sure yet if Carl knows about vampires. I just found them there on the dining table, talking like a family. I felt a slight ping of jealousy there, because for the last few decades, I haven't had a normal dinner with a family. I felt bad for myself.

Carl might have sensed my presence because he turned towards my way, genuine curiosity in his eyes.

"Come Elena, sit." Jenna said gesturing towards the chair beside Carl.

I walked towards the chair and saw Carl hold it out for me, so he's a gentleman. He reminds me of a certain someone… I felt myself sigh again, seems like going here was a bad idea, if the only thing I do here is sigh and regret leaving.

"So… Elena… how are you?" Alaric asked.

"I'm fine."

"Cravings?" he asked, concerned.

"No, I controlled that years ago… And I assume Carl knows about this?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know about vampires, and I may have to ask. Why did you leave? Jenna told me about her point of view, I want to hear yours." Carl said.

"Carl! She just got here!" Jenna scowled; Alaric seemed to be baffled by Carl's sudden interest.

"It's okay Jenna; I need to answer these questions anyways." I tried to calm her down, which was working.

"You really want to know?" I turned towards Carl. He just nodded.

"I needed to leave, it wasn't my choice… I'll just leave it like that, if that's okay." I said bitterness in my voice.

Thankfully, Carl somehow understood and left the conversation like that. When I actually got closer to him… he looked like Jenna, well… the male version of Jenna. He was good-looking. And this I say he looked smart?

"You are the fourth vampire I met." Carl said, bluntly.

He probably met _them_… but who was the third? Oh… it's her. I'm surprised that they still kept her, she can be annoying sometimes, but I love her. I smiled at him, not knowing what to say.

"I'm honored to be your fourth." I said, half-heartedly. That earned a laugh from all of them.

"Seriously Elena, how have you been? We've been worried about you." Jenna said.

"I'm fine Jenna; some people helped me through the right path. I'm okay now; I'm just here to check things out… "I said, sincerely.

"What kind of things?" Alaric asked.

"I just want to check you guys… if everything was alright. I'm just happy it is." I said.

"You don't have to worry anymore, Elena." Alaric told me.

Those words gave me hope, but I still that there was something wrong… Something coming, something… I just smiled at Alaric, who was smiling at me.

"Thank you guys." I said, smiling at them.

"And I just want to ask you, Elena. Who turned you?" Alaric asked.

"Katherine." I said, grimacing.

"Wait-what? How?" Jenna asked frantically.

"I'll tell you guys… when it's the right time…" I told them.

Jenna and Alaric both gave me an understanding look, while Carl just ate. I guess his not really into this stuff, like me before.

We spent the whole dinner talking about my adventures, and my little discoveries. I'm just happy that I'm back and that I get to sleep in my room. The room I learned how to walk, to grow up, and to cry. Where I kept my cheerleading trophies, and where I spent most of my times with Bonnie and Caroline playing dress up. When we finished eating dinner, I helped Carl wash the dishes, well I told him not to bother. I used my vampire speed in cleaning, how happy I am with this power. I heard Jenna and Alaric going to their room, and Carl opening the TV in the living room, while I was washing the dishes. Jenna scolded and told me not to, but I insisted. I told them that I would go to The Grill tonight, and they seemed fine with it.

After washing the dishes, I went to my room and grabbed my favorite leather jacket. Vampire likes black. I walked down the stairs and passed by Carl, who was looking at me curiously.

"Going to The Grill. Want to come?" I asked.

"Uh… sure." He said, as he closed the TV and grabbed his coat. That was lying in the arm of the couch.

We drove my Honda Civic to The Grill, it was a silent ride. But I couldn't help smiling because I can feel Carl stealing curious glances towards me. He wasn't interested about vampires but he's curious, interesting.

When we got out of my car, we went straight to The Grill. Nothing changed; nothing new… and it was awesome. I can feel or hear a lot of people in there, seems like the population of Mystic Falls, increased for the last 45 years. Carl went inside first; he told me that he was here for a friend. I saw his face, and I'm sure it's a girl. He made sure that no one will see me with him, that made my guess right. He likes a girl, amusing.

I got in The Grill and looked around; it looked the same the last time I was here. When I looked at the bartender … I swear to God if I had a heart, my heart would've skipped. I quickly made my way out and sped to my car, I decided to leave a message on the dash of the car and just leave my keys on the ignition, and Carl will see it.

He's here, Damon's here.

* * *

**Feedback is very much appreciated :D tell me if you like it 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! UPDATE! anyways, vampire diaries tonight can't wait!**

**oh yeah about the other updates I need some inspiration to continue them :\**

**hope you enjoy this, it's not much but yeah...**

* * *

**EPOV**

I need to get out of here; far away from all of this. I can't, I just can't. All of it, it's too much. He's in this town, somewhere lurking around the shadows of the town; sucking people dry. Damon was there, the bartender was serving him a glass bourbon.

From those 3 seconds that I saw him, I remembered every detail of his back: his black tousled hair, and his slouched back – indicating that he's already drunk. I wanted to ruffle his hair, I wanted to talk to him, and tell him how I feel. I want to explain to him and tell him why I left. I wanted to be wit him. After I went home, I went straight to my room, but I couldn't get my sleep.

And from those 3 seconds, all of the feelings I buried inside and shut off began running back. I felt it all over again, and I hated every second of it. If only I could stop and shut it all off all over again. He has too much power over me, and I wonder if it was Stefan I saw, will I feel the same thing? I just got here and I'm already thinking of running away? What a coward you are Elena Gilbert. You're a vampire; you're not supposed to be scared of anything. Geez, since when did I get all psycho?

If only I could compel myself to sleep – yeah, that's how desperate I am. I did nothing for the next few hours, except writing on my diary. Well at least I tried to distract myself: computer, food, and TV. If Damon found out that I still kept a journal, I know that he will constantly tease me about it. Wait—what? I'm not supposed to think about him!

It's probably 6 in the morning right now. Ah, the agony of not getting enough sleep! I can feel the ticklish – rather irritating – feeling of the sun against my dead skin. I loudly sighed and asked myself 'What am I doing?', and I have no clue; but I know that I should be getting up by now and getting over all of it.

I was about to get up when I heard the voice that I'd been dreading to hear for the last 45 years. Every part of my body went numb, I can't feel anything. I'm paralyzed; I don't know what to do. I just lay there stupidly, not knowing what the hell I'm supposed to do. I couldn't even breath – I'm dead but this is internally suffocating me. The time seems to slow down, and air seems to be impossible to reach.

Oh God, please! This can't be happening! Damon Salvatore was only few feet away from me. This is the first time in my life that I wished that I was really dead. I can't face him right now, it's too early… but I couldn't help to eavesdrop.

Carl and Damon seemed to be close, maybe something happened between Alaric and Damon that I didn't know. God, I'm completely numb! I can't move a thing!

"What are you doing here Damon?" Carl asked with no hesitation in his voice, I'm actually surprised that he can talk to Damon like this.

"What? No 'I miss you, dude.' 'How have you been?' or 'How are you now?'" Damon mocked, he never changed did he?

"Damon, I'm being serious here. Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see how my best friend was doing!" he was probably referring to Carl, who I think is irritated now.

"Is Stefan and Caroline also here?" Carl asked.

"Unfortunately… yes." Damon sighed.

Crap, so I also have to deal with Stefan? I really need to calm my shit down! If I move an inch, I'm sure that Damon will hear it; and I'll be busted. I don't really want that to happen now right?

"You seem really shaken, Carl… Did something happen while we were away?" Damon said, I really hated this part of him. Always the nosy ass!

"No – Nothing!" Carl stuttered.

Crap, I'm seriously in trouble. What do I do? If I move Damon will hear me and he'll know… and if I don't do anything and let Carl ruin everything he'll still find out. This is a dead end.

"Carl." Do I hear threat in Damon's voice? It's quite clear.

It's time to move, without thinking. I grabbed my diary and stood up quickly as I can. Damon was unfortunately faster he was already at my door, looking straight at me. My plan was to get my diary, run to my window, jump out of my window, and run away from my window… Damn, how stupid could I get?

Anyways, Damon just stood there looking at me. His face was unreadable but I swear to God, I saw a shade of happiness pass through his blur crystal eyes, but it was completely gone and was replaced by pure rage and anger. I couldn't help but to feel the pang of hurt, pain and guilt pass through my un-beating heart. We were just staring at each other, ignoring our surroundings. All that mattered was _us;_ saying that… it felt right.

"Damon…" Carl said, interrupting our moment. I thank him for that, because I was really planning on saying those three words I'm planning to hide from him. Thank God Carl was born. Damon didn't avert his gaze but I know that he went back to reality because he's glaring at me. I could feel it penetrating my heart; it saddens me to know that he's mad, angry at me. How could I ever repair our friendship? Maybe I could just offer him a blood vessel or some sort? I'm being stupid right now.

And it was proved by me disappearing, all I could feel is the cold breeze of the air. The wind was tugging at my hair gently, it was amazing; it can make you feel that you're flying, make you feel that everything's going to be alright, like the wind is seeping my pain. It felt good.

The last thing I heard was Damon saying my name; he uttered it with all the hate he could summon. That was the last straw, I think coming back here was the worst decision I ever made. Somehow I ended up in the forest.

I slowly sat on a fallen tree, trying to think through things, but my mind is clouded by Damon's tone when he said my name.

_I couldn't think, I couldn't feel._

* * *

**DPOV**

I didn't wait for Carl's explanation; I couldn't careless for that bastard. The only thing that I could think of is the girl of my dreams, who completely tore my heart apart. She's the only one who completely did. Katherine just tore the half of it, and now the person who completely did came back. How could life get any better?

Damn, I'm so pissed off right now. I was planning to go and get a quick drive-through to The Grill. Blondes for tonight sounds tasty, but that damn girl just has to ruin my night.

And worst of all the two lovey-dovey just can't help it, can they? I just entered the fucking room and there they were, eating each other's faces. Crap, my life is messed up. I thought that killing Katherine will bring all peace in Mystic Falls. Oh boy, I was wrong.

"_Please,_ not here. I think I'm going to puke!" I said, clearly irritated.

"Ugh, do you always ruin everything?" Caroline sneered; I wonder what little brother found in her…

"I try my best."

"Damon…" Stefan sighed.

"You can eat your girlfriend's face in your room; now give your brother the living room. So that he can drink and mop around, and blame God for his life." I suggested.

"God, what happened now?" Caroline asked, completely irritated about the interruption – completely what I wanted.

"Nothing."

"Damon?" Stefan persisted.

"Nothing to worry about brother…"

Then I heard Stefan sniff the air, god he looked like a dog! But I'll keep that insult for next time.

"You went to Elena's." Stefan said matter-of-factly.

"Hmmm?" I'm not amused right now.

"What did you go there for?" Stefan asked.

"Oh, nothing." I said.

"Damon." Stefan warned. In a flash, I felt his hands on my throat, squeezing it gently. I'm far more, stronger than him, but he gained power. He must be getting better at controlling his blood lust, good job Caroline. I love pushing him over the edge like this. I rolled my eyes at him.

I felt his hand tightened a little bit. "Damon, tell me." Stefan threatened.

I don't know what to feel anymore, I think he deserves to know. And it will be a great reason for him to mop around again and go back to eating bunnies. He would feel the way I'm feeling now, and that would make us in the same level. And I wouldn't have to suffer this alone.

"I don't know if it's a bad news or a good one… but you have to let go of me first brother." I said. He hesitantly let go of my throat.

"I saw Elena."

It was silent but I can feel the tension in the room, Stefan's brain was probably going high wire right now. I also can feel his frown; it's too powerful that even I can feel them.

"That's a sick joke, Damon." He said.

"Believe what you want, but I know what I saw."

"If she was here I would've known, I would've heard from Jenna. Are you sure? Maybe it's just a descendant from Elena… maybe she had a husband and they had a baby…" Stefan tried to reason, but he knows deep down the real reason.

"She's a vampire, Stefan. If she wasn't, I've probably dragged her here by now." I said while reaching for the bourbon on the table.

"But that's impossible, who would've turned her?" Caroline interrupted.

"That, I don't know. And I don't care." I said chugging down my glass full of bourbon. Then I went straight to my room, not wanting to talk about her anymore nor think about her at all.

_This is hell._

* * *

**How was it? did you guys enjoy it?**

**now BE GOOD & REVIEW :3**


	3. Chapter 3

__

**I have no idea where this story is going but I will just go with the flow... :D**

**Well first of all I apologize for not updating for a long time, school is a bitch I'm telling ya.  
Fuck that, I'll be a striper. (lol jk.)**

**I added some season 2 scenes here, I'm trying so hard to put some old Damon and Elena back, and trying so hard to keep it suspenseful and not bore you. **

**Well, this might bore you but ejoy :P and sorry in advanced for the grammar and spelling errors.**

_

* * *

_

I basically didn't do anything for the whole night. Well except for walking back towards my old house and to my old room. And I basically did nothing for the whole night, but to stare at air, which was pointless. I wish I could just run away and leave my past forever but I know that it will keep me haunted forever. Dealing with this will make undead life easier than it possibly is.

Luckily, sleep got over me and was able to distract me from reality… just for a little while. Thinking about Damon and the other problems was quite hurtful my brain. I must've drunk a little alcohol too, adding the pain in my head.

"Elena, I never thought you'd do this to us…" said Caroline, with a hurtful voice.

"Elena… Why?" Stefan demanded.

"We needed your help you know?" Bonnie sneered.

"You're my sister. How could you just run away?" Jeremy stated.

She looked around and she was surrounded by her old friends, her brother. They were all looking at her with glares and hurtful stares, she was utterly confused. What the hell happened? She could feel all the guilt she had tucked away years ago, coming back. She can't control it anymore. She looked at each of them desperately, making them understand that it wasn't her choice. She never ever made a choice in her life; it was always the people around her who did.

She had to leave in order to protect them, just to keep them safe.

"I love you, Elena. And it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you." Damon said, as he walked closer to her, step by step. She felt her breath leave her body. She couldn't move and she knows that this is the moment… that she had – "I'd never thought that I would regret loving you in my life, but I am now." He told me. Now, that took my soul, breath, life and everything inside me away.

"How could you just run away Elena, we were fighting for you. And you just took off." He told me, with such cold voice, that I felt myself shiver.

I looked at him, and saw anger in his eyes. I think he would've killed me in that moment. I just stupidly stared back at him, waiting for him to say more hurtful words towards me… but none came. Darkness took me. Did I pass out or something? I must've fainted – wait, do vampires faint?

Then like a lightning bolt, my body shot forward away from my deep painful sleep.

"It was all a dream, it was all a dream." I tried to convince myself. It felt real though. Like I feel that it's going to happen somehow. I tried to get up but it took me approximately two to three minutes to calm myself down before I let myself stand up. I looked at my clock in my nightstand; it was exactly 5:00 am. Knowing Jenna she'll be asleep till 7. So I carefully used my vampire speed to get into the kitchen to grab some fresh water.

I think cold water will help calm my nerves down for a bit. I heard some peaceful sighs from upstairs. Thank God, its not one of those sighs I used to hear before. I still vaguely remember seeing Alaric half-naked. That was really awkward, especially when he's my history teacher. I wasn't able to look at him in the face for at least a week.

After I finished my drink, I just stood there like a statue. I don't know what was going through my head. I think I'm insane! God, do vampires even go insane? Well… judging Damon, they can be drunk, and be an asshole.

____

"Cute PJs" Damon said, with a momentary smirk on his face. He was sitting in my window pane, looking at me like he just made a decision.

He stood up and walked towards me like a predator and I'm its prey. Not that he's going to eat me or anything, but Damon has always been intimidating. I try not to show it, but he knows.

"I brought you this." He said, holding up my vervain-filled necklace.

"I thought that was gone," I said feeling grateful, and curious on how he found it, "Thank you." Damon could be really surprising sometimes.

When I tried to grab it, he quickly pulled back. Is he playing with me? I looked at him, looked through his eyes. I knew what he was going to do. And I can't help that happen, not right now. Now, that my feelings are all jumbled up in a pile. I can't deal with this.

"Please give it back." I said, determination to stop what he's about to do in my voice.

"I – I just have to say something" he said. I quickly took a step back and took a sharp intake of breath.

"Why do you have to say it with my necklace?" the words I was able to say.

"We – because what I'm about to say is… probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life." As he said this, I can feel my heart beating faster and faster.

"Damon, don't go there."

He took long strides towards me, but he didn't touch me. He just left a small space, for me to breath. I was thankful for that, because I know the next few words, will take my breath away, like how he usually do when he looks at me with so much love in his eyes.

"No – I just have to say it once; you just need to hear it." Urgency in his voice was present. I'm scared; I am truly scared of what the outcome of this will be.

"I love you, Elena." And that was the moment where I was left speechless. I couldn't say a word. I was about to say something to stop him; but he continued, "and it's because I love you that… I can't be selfish with you."

"Why can't you know this…? I don't deserve you." I could see water in his eyes.

Say something, Elena, anything.

"But my brother does." He took a step towards me, and kissed my temple. His cold lips were burning through my skin, I wanted it to last but I felt something. I felt one drop of water against my forehead. Damon was crying. And I am just standing here, doing nothing, saying nothing.

When he pulled back I felt the needed air come back through my lungs. I wanted to hug him, tell him that I had feelings for him, that I needed time.

"God, I wish you'd never have to forget this…" Damon, don't. I heard my self pleading, but I couldn't say it out loud.

"But you do…" And there I saw his pupils dilate, leaving my head free from those memories. When I opened my eyes, I was utterly confused why my necklace was there, when I genuinely lost them because of Elijah.

Hmmm, weird.

I looked around trying to find a piece of evidence who might be the one who was able to bring back my necklace… But I already knew who it was… Damon.

When I was turned, I felt anger run through my veins as I distinctly remember him compelling me and messing with my head. Anger because he made me forget that.

I also remember being drunk that night… Thank God, I wasn't able to kill anyone, for the person who turned my guide me. I should call him by now; tell him that I'm fine…

____

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"What are you doing here?" I countered back, it was pathetic, I know.

I heard Rose walk behind me, I knew I was jealous when I saw her in the boarding house earlier, naked. I knew that she and Damon was something, but I was able to convince myself not to care, especially when I'm here trying to save everyone.

"You called him?" I demanded Rose, "Sorry, Elena." She replied.

"You said that you understood?"

"She lied." Damon interjected.

I didn't pay attention to the interaction between Rose, Damon and Slater's girlfriend. I was thinking of a nice strategy to convince Damon to stay for awhile. I ended up with none.

"Come on, we're leaving." He ordered, as get titled his head to the way out. It was tempting, but I need to this for my family, Stefan and… Damon.

"No." I said stubbornly.

"I said we're leaving." He said; enunciating every word towards me like I'm a child.

"I'm not going with you."

"You do not get to make decisions anymore." He said.

"When have I ever made a decision? You and Stefan do that for me. Now, this is my decision." I could see him frown in every word I say.

"Who's going to save your life, while you're out making decisions?" he said.

"You're not listening to me Damon. I don't want to be saved." I saw him frown and saw his eyebrows knit together.

"Not if it means that Klaus will kill every person that I love." He looked at me like I was stupid. Maybe I was, but I wanted to save them including him, how could he not understand that?

"Get your ass out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry out by myself." He threatened.

"No." Then I felt him grip my arms with his vampire strength, it hurts. But I need to put up with a fight; I'm not going to give up that easily.

So I threw a pathetic little punch that he easily caught. He leaned in closer and I could feel his anger, and hurt. I wanted to make him understand that I'm doing this for him too, but how? He grips my hands more tightly. I know that he's trying his best not to bring his anger to me.

"Don't ever do that again." Was all he said.

I was about to reach the phone on the left side of the counter I was leaning on, and then I heard something.

I was about to run but I was too late, someone shot me in the arm. I knew it wasn't just an ordinary stake, it was a stake filled with vervain. I could feel myself in and out of consciousness and when I tried to take a look of my attacker… I laid there open-mouth, it was one and only Stefan.

___

* * *

___

____

**PLEASE REVIEW! and I might be more inspired to write more :D**

**and should I bring Rose in the story? I hate her, but I think it would be more suspenseful or something... tell me what you think! :D**

**REVIEW~**

**What did you guys think? :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here it is! I promise I'll make the next chapter ASAP!  
We're not in the DE goodness YET. but we're coming... NEAR.  
Patience is a virtue my dear readers.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this! And im dedicating this to my friend Charlie :3 I LOVE YOU BB KO! She just made a account here, and she's spazzing. Because she doesn't know how to operate it -.-**  
**But anyways, after you finish the fic, don't read the my last remark coz I might put a spoiler there, for those people who religiously watch the show.**

**If you're confused about something, go review and tell me about it, I would really appreciate it ;D  
Now that I'm done blabbing... on with the show/fic :D**

**OH! SPOILERS FROM THE TV SHOW BELOW OKAY? IGNORE IT.**

* * *

It was like Satan himself set my veins on fire. Sharp burning pain was all over my body in my veins, all over me, inside out. I can feel my consciousness leaving my body. I could also feel someone dragging me somewhere. God my ass hurts from being dragged; the stone, cold ground is hurting me. How did I end up being kidnapped? This is really and utterly stupid. If I find out who did this –

"Is it tight enough?" A high-pitched voice asked.

A voice I've known since 4th grade, a voice that cheered me up and brought me down for the next few years after 4th grade. It was the voice who I hear everyday of my high school life. I just now realized how much I miss this voice, how much I seek the safety and the honest, blunt comments from this voice. We may not have the perfect friendship but I love her to death. It is also the voice that suffered because of me, a voice that lost her possibility on having babies, which she cared for the most. It was also the voice of my dear best friend, Caroline. What a surprise actually. What do they want from me? I bet Damon's behind this. They're probably going to torture me or something.

I can hear a little better now; I can also feel a little better too. I can distinctively hear chains being locked and feel myself being chained. I could feel the cold surface of the metal against my skin. It was really heavy too, but with my vampire strength it was nothing. I could feel them grab my arms and place them behind me, and I can hear the distinct sound of the chain being locked.

Well, this will be fun, and the darkness took over me, in its vast darkness where you don't know where the light is, again, as they injected me with vervain for the second time. It burned through my veins again, it hurts like hell. Maybe I'm in hell. Well… I deserve hell.

* * *

I felt myself being pulled in the world of the consciousness, again. But I think this is the time where I'm going to meet my kidnappers, or vampnappers. Talk to them, bargain with them. What do they want anyways? Money? God, vervain also makes vampires stupid do they? Vampnappers? Where did I find that one?

It took me approximately 4 minutes to get my grip on things. But the slight numbness of my body from the second vervain was still there. After a couple of minutes I could finally feel the numbness of my body go away. I could feel my eye lids flutter a bit in my command. My senses were coming back.

What if I give a fight? I'm sure that these vampnappers are stronger than me… under some unfortunate circumstances. Me injected with vervain and all.

I could also sense two people in the same… room, as me? I don't even know where I am, or what kind of place I am right now. I could sense one in front of me, and one right behind me. I know for a fact that one of them is Caroline; I can smell her expensive perfume mixed with the ancient odor of the cell. God, I hate her perfumes. But I always keep my mouth shut; she gets all scary when you tell her something she doesn't want to hear.

And then something clicked inside my head, memories from last night flooded through my blurry vision. It was all jumbled up, but I can still tell parts of it apart. _Stefan_. I saw Stefan…. So… it's Stefan, Caroline… and Damon together?

I commanded my eyes to open and luckily it obeyed. It was heavy and difficult but I fought through it. It automatically landed on the person right in front of me.

There stood my old lover, my first love, and the person who tried everything to save me. I felt a pang of guilt and remorse comes inside me… How could I ever be stupid to have left him behind? But I did. Nothing can change that anymore. Nothing. Either way, if I stayed I was going to end up hurting him anyways, with my undecided feelings.

I think this is the needed time to turn off my emotions again. I haven't done it in awhile but I know I have a great control over it. I just need it for now, but I'll bring all of it up… later. The first time I did, was a bit disastrous… but I think I can pull this one off.

"_Stefan_." I said and I sugar coated it a bit with my tone of bitterness.

He didn't say anything he just looked at me with those green eyes that carried pain, hurt, betrayal, and a little bit of joy. Guess he was happy to see me, even just a little bit. It was quickly buried inside of those feelings of anger, and hurt. He understood that I saw it, and he quickly turned it away. All I could do is, stare at him; I searched for any signs of him struggling… I found none. I have to thank Caroline for that.

I tried to move my head and it obliged, I looked at my surroundings and I was in the same cell where Stefan and Damon were once held. My hands where chained behind my back and… I was sitting in a wooden chair; I think I can use this one as a weapon of defense if something goes terribly wrong.

"Caroline." I said acknowledging the person behind me.

"What do _I_ owe this pleasure?" I continued sarcastically. I sounded like Katherine. I don't care, I feel nothing, and I care for nothing.

"We need answers, Elena." Stefan stated seriously. God, he never changed did he?

"Of course you do." I muttered quietly.

"Why are you here?" Caroline started the interrogation immediately.

"None of your business." I said matter-of-factly, as if I'm going to tell them anything, when I can't even tell my own aunt about it.

"Let me try that again. _..Here_, Elena?" she demanded with more superiority in her voice.

"Well… let me say it again. _None of your business_." I replied nonchalantly, they could torture me as long as they want.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked me this time, and it was my turn to look at him, and I said, "None of your business.

Why don't they get the hint that I'm not ready talking about it yet? Why couldn't just wait till I'm ready to tell them? They probably think I'm here for revenge or something, they probably think that I'm working on Katherine's side now. I would never work for that bitch that ruined my life.

"Elena…" he said, warningly.

"Stefan…" I said, mocking him, trying to taunt him to do his worst.

"What are you going to torture me? Go ahead; I've been tortured way worse anyways." I continued as the mocking tone left my voice and was quickly replaced by bitterness.

It was the truth, for almost 44 years I've been tortured physically and emotionally. I have suffered enough for 44 years; I don't think I'm going to experience something stunning yet. I can feel that for the next few years or months, I'm just going to have to suffer, telling these people the truth.

"What do you want?" Caroline demanded.

"Nothing."

"Why are you here?"

"None of your business."

"Why now?"

"I have no idea."

"What do you want from us?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"Can you answer a damn question more truthfully?" She exclaimed as she got tired of me. She was fuming now, she couldn't get any answers from me, and I will never give it to her.

And the interrogation continued and continued, and one by one I easily dodged every damn question. I can feel Stefan and Caroline lose their hold on their patience. Stefan started pacing and Caroline started to increase more superiority or threat in her voice.

"Elena don't make us do this." Stefan warned.

I didn't answer; I just looked at him straight in the eye, dead-on. I saw his burning hesitation, he's hesitating… But it was quickly replaced with loyalty as Caroline told him, "Stefan, just do it." I followed Stefan's every move. He walked towards the table on my left that was glued to the wall. I was sadly in the middle of the cell, away from possible weapons. I watched as Stefan reached for his gloves and walked to the other side of the room. Where the vervain is, I could feel my nerves kicking in. When he successfully grabbed one without getting burned, he walked towards me, slowly, trying to give me one more chance out, "Got to hell." I muttered to no one exactly.

"Elena last chance…" Caroline warned.

And then Stefan interjected, I could hear desperation in his voice, but I quickly ignored it, "Elena, don't make me do this –"

"Well aren't we having fun here." Said a very familiar voice from the door, I'm trying so hard to not fall into the depth of his blue eyes that was currently fixed on me.

_'What do I do now?'_ I thought miserably.

* * *

**Have you guys heard that the Damon-naked-bathtub scene may include Jules in it? :O TVD WRITERS ARE TRYING TO KILL ME, I SWEAR I WILL KILL THEM MYSELF. BUT SRSLY THO. THEY KEEP THROWING WHORES AT DAMON. ICANT. OHMYGOD. I'm surely not gonna watch the episode ever in my life. DNW. I WANT ELENA THERE NOT SOME WHORE. /endrant.**

**Oh, please Review :3 If I get more reviews... I'll probably post the next chappie... a little faster ;3  
more inspiration :P **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update you guys, I've been busy with exams ;_;**

**and been miserable about TVD season 2, gahhh. I hate the writers If only ... ;_;**  
**I feel like giving up on Delena, but hey! Here on fanfiction (it's my Delena paradise)**

**I haven't written the next chapter but I hope you guys like this**

**And I'll warn you, this might change to M. I'm planning to put smut :P**

* * *

"I was quite mistaken by you, Elena…" he drawled out towards me, while Stefan and Caroline stood frozen. I could see them thinking…

I raised an eyebrow, confused for whatever he's saying. I could never predict him, this is one of the reasons why I love him. He surprises every time, in a good way…

"You are exactly like Katherine." now that hit close to home… _Almost._ But not enough. It may have caused a little pang inside of him, but it wasn't enough to turn my emotions on. If that's his goal — which I doubt — that's not going to happen any time sooner. " the way you talk, the way you walk… I don't know about the way you dress though…" he continued his ongoing insults to me, that I could careless of… Now that my emotions are intact and turned off.

"Well... I would've dressed nicely for this… occasion? If Stefan hadn't dragged me here, in so un-gentlemanly-like… Hmm... I might say that I like _this_ Stefan better." I said trying to change the topic. And with that I could feel Caroline stiffen behind me.

"Now, why did you do that to Miss Gilbert, little brother?" Damon asked as he turned towards Stefan. I couldn't quite tell his tone… It was mocking, curious, and sarcastic all the same time.

"We needed answers Damon; she might be working with… Someone or something. She after all, left." Stefan stated loudly. I think that might have hurt me a bit. It's not like I had a choice… If only I could say that out loud, if only I could tell them the real reason why.

'_Focus Elena! It's too much of a risk to tell them now! You don't even know how long you're going to stay here.'_

"Yep. About that… Sorry." I smiled slightly towards Stefan's direction.

I squirmed a bit. Damn these chains, it's getting really uncomfortable. It's digging through my skin and the closeness of the vervain on Stefan's hand only adds up to my discomfort. Damon might've sensed it as he looked at me, and raised an eyebrow.

I just simply raised an eyebrow back. If he wants to play this game, why not?

"If we let you go of those pathetic chains… Would you at least give us, a little info on why you're here?" Damon suggested.

"Damon, no!" Stefan roared.

"Jeez man, calm your panties. She obviously needs time, before she tells us anything. Why do you think she shut off her emotions? This might be big!" he said sarcastically.

Stefan just stood there and literally looked at nothing, trying to process what Damon said. I don't know which part he's trying to psycho-analyze. I guess the part where me plus emotions plus off, because he looked at me with eyes filled with different emotions.

It wasn't full of betrayal, anger anymore…well I see a little bit of pain still there. I could only hope this better be good.

"What do you say brother?" Damon asked.

Stefan quickly looked at Caroline, silently asking for her answer which wasn't asked to her. But I saw Caroline nod a bit, seeming to agree a little to Damon.

"So you want me to give you guys a little info on why I'm here, and you're just going to let me go? I don't quite believe that." I stated, I knew there was a catch in there somewhere. I've met _Damon_, duh. He knows how to get around. " so what's the catch?"

Damon looked at me dead on, trying to unravel the Elena emotions from the Katherine imitation I've been trying to pull in this situation. "You will give us details every day. It will be enough to give you time, since you looked like you needed it. So…"

My head turned haywire, if I agree it will give me more time to plan the words to use to explain, but everyday? I don't think I could do that. But if I say no, and they torture me here to make me say those explanations…

"… What do ya think?" Damon asked.

I could see Stefan nod with agreement and feel Caroline's aura of approval.

There was a moment of silence in the room, waiting for my answer. They were all staring at me, making me feel nostalgic. Why? Because I felt the same kind of pressure before I left. Because I was on the same position, unable to decide and do the right thing, unable to do anything because of vampires surrounding you. I felt every nerve of mine feel the guilt again, but before I let them show I quickly turned it all off, and all I felt was nothing. And it felt damn _good._

I raised an eyebrow towards the two brothers I left, and didn't answer yet. But I was getting a little bit tired pretending to be Katherine…

"so… Elena?" Damon asked in a softer tone.

And his entire demeanor changed; his tone is softer, his gaze is softer, and I bet there's longing in there somewhere fighting with his I-do-not-care self.

All of it is making my emotions come back slowly; I could feel the feeling of guilt slowly come to me as I look at all of them. God damn Damon for this. I could feel them coming back slowly.

"… Please." Damon said, and it shocked me.

And that's all it took to turn my emotions back on. I was staring at him… He was trying his best not to look at anyone right now. He wanted answers…and then it hit me… He only needed closure. He was, after all with Rose. God I hated her so much. He just needed to know why so that he could run of with her…

At least I could do to him is that right? I could make him feel free from the grasp he has on me. I only want him to be happy.

So I just nodded. Agreed. Nothing else.

* * *

_"Can I just please say goodbye to one person?" I pleaded._

"_Fine. But be quick." he ordered, tone filled with urgency and fear from what's going on._

_I jumped onto my car and drove silently to my destination. I quickly ran over my speech knowing that I won't be able to say anything to him once I get there, knowing that one look from him might make me stay. Just one look and he will crash my walls down. _

_While I was driving I felt my phone vibrate in my left-side jeans pocket. I grabbed it and read the message_

_'I will be there in case he tries to stop you.'_

_Then I was in front of the boarding house, I ran quickly to the door and opened without knocking. It was not the time for knocking right now. I quickly went to the living room._

… _And there was Damon and Rose, half-naked, making out. Their heads quickly snapped towards me, Damon was looking at me weird, and Rose was smirking._

"_Oh, hi there. What do we owe this pleasure?' Damon asked sarcastically._

"_Where's Stefan?" I lied. And I just lied, I couldn't feel anything. There were no coherent thoughts inside my head. I felt like tearing the whole house down, I felt like crying, I felt like laughing, I don't know what to feel anymore. I just lied, not even knowing what I'll do with Stefan. I looked at them, trying to proccess everything... just anything._

"_He's not here." Rose answered._

_I blinked and turned around going through the door and to my car. Never looking back, Never. As I found myself in need of air, because I cant breathe. Never in my life would I think that I'll ever feel this way, never. I drove quietly to my house._

_Once I arrived I went to my room, waiting for my … chauffeur._

"_Did you say goodbye?" he asked, as u felt gusts of wind around me._

"_Yes... I think he did for me." I answered without emotion as I sat up and followed him outside. Destination unknown, future gone, and with a broken heart._

_And that was the last time Elena Gilbert was in Mystic Falls, until now.

* * *

_

We were all sitting in the living room, a room filled with tension. I could feel their gazes towards me, waiting for me to say something. I was actually trying so hard to think of what to say. I looked at my lap shamelessly, not having the courage to face my ex-lover, my old best friend… And _Damon_. I felt my hand grip my thighs unconsciously.

"Come on Elena! We don't have forever here! Oh wait… We do, but you know me," I swear I could feel his smirk all the way to where I was sitting. "… Always the impatient one."

"I know." I muttered quietly.

"Finally! A word! Look Steffie! 'Lena said a word! Let's rejoice!" he exclaimed whilst rolling his eyes dramatically.

I just glared at him.

I was impatient too, but I need to do this.

I took a deep breath and said," I am here because I want closure, and because I want to say sorry for leaving you guys, on the worst time possible. I had to… I mean I was scared," I saw Damon look at me dangerously knowing that I left some important parts out. I'm not gonna tell them today, at least not yet.

"And if you think that I am working with Katherine, then you don't know me at all. I am here because this will be the last time I'll be here. I just want to let everything go. It's okay if you don't forgive me, I mean come on! I'm a vampire now, I could just turn it all off. But at least I know that I told you what I wanted to tell you. I am really sorry. Once I finished here I'm going away for good and-"

"and what Elena? Be a carbon-copy of Katherine?" he cut me off, clearly not happy with what I said.

"Aren't I already?" I snapped at him.

His gaze momentarily softened towards me, but his anger is very strong that it quickly pushed it away.

"You guys got what you want. Can I go now?" I asked bitterly.

I could feel the room quickly filled with much more tension. I rolled my eyes and said, " Don't worry I'll still be here. You could put Carl as my guard or something. I know that he's got his fathers quirks… But don't worry, I still need some people to talk to."

It was completely silent and one voice broke it, "… Yeah you could go now. I really hate seeing you in here anyways." Damon said.

Now that hurt, but I quickly dodged it by locking it all up and pretending not to care at all.

"Yeah, I kind of hate it here to anyways." I said.

It was true though. I hated this part of the house. It was the one place that caused me misery for 45 years and still now…

* * *

**Please Review! and give me some ideas PLEASE!**

**I hope this gets to 100 Reviews somehow :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: A New Start  
Pairing: Damon/Elena  
Rating: T (possible M for future Chapters)  
Summary: Katherine's dead, Elena's a vampire. She comes back after 45 years. What will Damon and Stefan do? Stefan/Caroline, Damon/Elena .  
Words: 1,600+**

* * *

**.**

. .

. . .

**EPOV**

"Uhmm… hey…" I greeted awkwardly.

"Elena?" The other voice from the other line asked. I could hear a tone of surprise from him.

"Uh- Yeah." I answered, not knowing what to say.

"Is something wrong? Did something happen?" he asked, getting worried from the other line. This person never changed.

"Uh-Yeah-Sort-No-Yeah- Yes!" I stuttered.

"Okay… Calm down and tell me what happened." He ordered me quietly.

Just from the tone of his voice, I've already calmed down.

"They… know… and they want to know everything. But… I can't…" I explained, almost in the brink of panic.

It was 2 am in the morning, I couldn't sleep and this entire situation is getting to me. I needed help and asking him is the best solution. When I got home awhile ago, I quickly stripped off my Katherine imitation, feeling disgusted that I acted that way. But I had to, it's to protect them and to make it easier for me to let go. If I tell them all of the things that happened to me, I might kill myself from all of the pain.

"You want me to come there to help you?" he asked hesitantly.

"Can you?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah uhm… I'm just booking my flight right now." He said as I heard distinct noises from the other line, it sounded like typing, "Okay, I have a flight. And it's tonight, so that I could be there tomorrow as soon as possible." He informed me.

"Thank you." I said to him, sincerely.

I would seriously kiss him in the morning; he is such a life saver. I would die without him, I swear.

I know that I ignored him for almost a decade, but it was for his safety. I didn't want him to be involved and get killed because of me, I'm not worth it. I know what my intention is, but I wish… I wish I could just turn back time when I was born and change my face, and all. I didn't want to be the doppelganger; I never wanted to be one. If only I could do that, and change everything.

"Who were you talking to?" Jenna asked from the door frame of the kitchen.

"An old friend." I replied as I turned to face her.

"Really?" she asked sceptically.

I chuckled at Aunt Jenna; I knew she was still all for the gossips and love lives, but seriously… I have none.

"Yes, Aunt Jenna. He's just a close friend, nothing else." I answered.

"If that's what you say." She teased.

"He helped me out for all those years… and he's kind of… like me…" I warned her.

"Oh." She said, as her face went blank.

"Don't worry, he doesn't hurt people. He drinks from blood bags like me." I informed her.

"Is he just a close friend?" she asked again.

"Yes. Only a friend." I said.

"And oh… He might be coming here and you guys might meet him…" I told her. "If you want to…" I quickly added.

Her face literally lit up like Christmas lights, I knew what she was thinking. I could just see the light bulb turning in her head. She was planning a party, a big one. God, please don't let her cook the food – no offence, but Jenna is really not that good in that department… yet – help me.

"Oh, okay." She replied, "Goodnight then Elena." She continued. I swear I saw her skipping on the way up. God, I'm kind of scared now… I could feel the chills run down my spine knowing that something was bound to happen. It's seriously creeping me out, and now I'm regretting mentioning him to Jenna, even regretting talking to him at all. Oh my.

I gripped my phone tighter and frowned, I was getting agitated and agitated by the moment. I decided to go up and sleep, while my head still worried about Jenna. That woman will never change, no matter what age she is; mom always told me that… then a pang of sadness suddenly appeared, but I quickly recovered and shook my head. I would not open those feelings again. I will not be sad; I will be guilty, but not sad or hurt. Guilty is the only emotion that I will summon from all the locked away feelings I have.

* * *

**DPOV**

Fuck. The. World. Seriously, please. I have been drowning myself with countless bottles of alcohol and nothing seems to work. One word. One thing. One name. This one name is the only thing on my mind, and it's driving me insane! Elena. The source of all that is bad in my world – and yet here I am disagreeing at that statement. It's true, she made me happy before… but that was short-lived. Then her face – beautiful face, chocolate doe eyes, and perfect smile – flashed through my mind and all I could do is think about the past, and dwell on it. Jesus Christ! I was turning into Stefan! Fuck! Then my mind drifted to Stefan… he was not here, which is a good thing since no Stefan means no Caroline that equals to my perfect world. No annoying antics from Caroline and no annoying sickening love-filled air.

I was about to go and get another bottle to drink but my phone beat me to it. Damn phone. I was irritated but managed to answer the phone, "Hello?"

"Uh… hey…" Alaric started from the other line, I groaned. What do they want?

"What?" I asked, irritated.

"Jenna wanted to invite you to dinner, tonight." He started awkwardly.

"Huh?" I asked dumbly.

"She wants you to meet someone." He said awkwardly, again.

I rolled my eyes; Alaric probably anticipated it already, "You mean, she wants me to hook up with one of her friends?"

""… yeah. Sorry." Alaric said pathetically.

"Look man, I can get whatever woman I can." I said smugly. It's true though.

"Except, Elena." Alaric muttered quietly.

"I heard that." I all but growled to the line.

"Can you please come? She's threatening to cut our alone time together, and I feel so neglected without he-"Alaric tried to beg.

"Okay, okay. No more info about your horrible sex life! Okay… I'll go."

I said as I hung up the phone, not waiting for any word from him. I just hope that Jenna has one of her best liquor because I might lash out in their house. Then I could… Elena, oh… Elena will be there; maybe I could make her miserable or something. I could make her confess – I totally doubt that will happen knowing her stubborn strike.

I quickly went to my room and changed into something nice… something that doesn't reek with liquor, Jenna will butcher me with her infamous long lectures. I do not need that today.

When I arrived there, I distinctively heard the voice of the lady I hear from my TV everyday. A news reporter? Seriously? Jenna can do better than that; I could do better than that. I knocked to the door – I don't really want to wake up hearing news about ill-mannered bachelors from Mystic Falls now right? – Alaric was the one to open the door. I glared at him. He just muttered his pathetic apology – which did nothing to improve my mood at all.

"Our friendship or alliance – whatever you call this – might end tonight." I whispered to him. "And if you're wondering… I know about Elena." I continued.

I saw his eyes widen for a moment, not expecting me to know about Elena being here at all. Was he going to tell me about Elena at all? When I was inside the house, he quickly directed me to the kitchen (where I could hear quiet giggles). I didn't see Elena, I momentarily panicked. Did she run off? Fucking hell. I shouldn't have trusted her! Alaric saw my panicked eyes as he gently grabbed my shoulders trying to tell me something through his eyes. Then I quickly caught on, he was telling me that Elena just went somewhere and that she'll be back for dinner… I think?

Then he whispered, "She went to pick up a friend."

I just raised an eyebrow to him and wiggled it curiously. He just shrugged. Elena was probably picking up Sabrina the witch or something; so I let the topic go and focused on the people around me trying to keep my head as far away from Elena.

"Hey, Damon! I would like you to meet Andie." Jenna said as she saw me and quickly grabbed her friend's hands and placed herself and the chick in front of me. I quickly shot them my trademark smirk and held out my hand.

"It's so nice to meet you." I greeted her charmingly.

I saw Carl standing near the counter of the kitchen, silently snickering at me. He knows that I'm in a bad mood, and he knows my deal right now, he's practically enjoying this a little bit too much. I quickly shot him a death defying glare. Me and Andie quickly shook hands.

"It's so nice to meet you too!" she said; trying to flirt, "I heard so many nice things about you." She continued.

"Really?" I asked questioningly, "'cause I'm a dick." I said.

She laughed freely, and asked, "Would you like a drink?" flirtatiously. I just shrugged and went with the flow.

"So… Jenna? Where is Elena?" I asked suddenly – completely out of the blue, crap.

* * *

**EPOV**

I hugged him really hard, squishing the life outta him. He called me this morning telling me that he's on his way here in Mystic Falls, I quickly breathe out a sigh of relief when I heard him say that. I was so giddy all morning, unable to contain my excitement upon his arrival. I hate him sometimes but I love him most of the times. I just wish that I brought him here earlier – that would've helped – so that he could protect me from explaining myself to my past. I asked Jenna if this friend of mine could stay in our house and use the guestroom, she said yes.

I can't wait to see him! I told Jenna, Carl and Alaric about him being a vampire too, and that they could trust him. Let's face it, he's the only person I've trusted throughout all those years that I've gone MIA. He's a bastard but a sweet one.

And here he is standing right in front of me, with his goofy smile and ridiculous haircut! He's grinning like an idiot right now, which is not surprising, knowing that he hasn't seen me in… like forever?

"God! I missed you so much!" I exclaimed happily as I threw myself in his arms.

"As if you could live without me." He snickered.

"Welcome to Mystic Falls, Noah!" I said warmly.

. . .

. .

.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
